Historias de Hogwarts
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: La escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts albergaba a más de mil estudiantes, todos con diferentes historias y costumbres.
1. Capítulo 01 Cita del baile

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío, como notarán no soy ni Jotaká ni Warner, una verdadera lastima, así no tendría que estudiar para tener dinero. Pero, ¿qué se le hace?**

 **Paring: Harriet Potter y Jamie Weasley.**

 _Este fic participa en el reto temático de Abril: "Palabras al_ **** ** _azar"del foro_** _"La Madriguera"_

 **.*.*.*.**

Harriet estaba nerviosa y malhumorada, todo gracias a ese estúpido baile. Podrían lanzarle algo mortalmente peligroso, ella ya lo resolvería. Pero, ¿un baile? No, ella no estaba hecha para eso. Los chicos... bueno, ese era un tema totalmente diferente.

 _Bueno_ , piensa la pelinegra, _al menos no seré la única que irá sola._

Pero sus esperanzas son rotas cuando entra su mejor amiga.

—Iré con Percy al baile—suelta la pelirroja sentándose a su lado.

— ¿No irías con Forrest? —Pregunta Harriet alzando una ceja.

La pelinegra podía recordar perfectamente las horas y horas que se pasaba su amiga afirmando -y fantaseando- que iría al baile con Forrest Delacour, campeón de Beauxbatons.

—Eso es agua pasada. Lo superé totalmente—afirma Rose y Harriet la observa fijamente—. Está bien. Forrest invitó a Rosalie Davies.

—Oh—fue el brillante comentario de la pelinegra.

—De todos modos está bien, Percy es guapo.

— ¿Hablamos del mismo Percy Patil? ¿El que va en nuestra casa? ¿El mismo que has dicho que es un total idiota?

—Bueno, tal vez lo juzgué precipitadamente—Rose bufa antes de mirar a su amiga con diversión—. Además, al menos yo tengo pareja. ¿Cómo te va a ti en eso?

—Cállate, Weasley.

.*.*.*.

Una semana había pasado desde su conversación con su pelirroja amiga y los nervios de Harriet estaban hechos polvo. Así que la pelinegra decidió mandarle una carta a su padrino, tal vez un poco influenciada por Will, solo tal vez.

—Buena chica, Hedwig.

La lechuza se acerca a su dueña, la mordisquea con cariño y alza el vuelo.

Harriet suspira y decide salir de la lechucería, que millones de grandes ojos amarillos observasen todos sus movimientos no estaba dentro de sus diez cosas favoritas.

Tan concentraba iba en sus pensamientos que choca contra alguien haciéndola trastabillar.

—Disculpa.

Cuando Harriet levanta la visa siente la sangre concentrarse en sus mejillas. Kenji Chang estaba frente a ella, sonriéndole, dejándola levemente "deslumbrada".

— ¿Estás bien?

Harriet parpadea registrando que, de hecho, está hablándole a ella.

 _Kenji luce tan lindo con esa sonrisa de disculpa_ , piensa distraídamente la pelinegra, _está moviendo los labios... qué labios... hablando... ¿a mí? ... ¡Reacciona!_  
— ¿Yo? Eh... Sí.

—Que bueno—Kenji sonríe de lado—. Nos vemos después.

Harriet se aparta y ve como sube unos peldaños, cuando una idea descabella se le ocurre.

 _¿Qué tanto podría perder?_

—Eh... Kenji—el pelinegro se voltea alzando una ceja—. ¿Quieresiralbaileconmigo?

—Disculpa, no te entendí.

Harriet suspira, ya estaba en el fango, podía terminar de hundirse.

— ¿Quisieras ir al baile conmigo? —Dice más calmadamente.

—Yo... sería un honor Harriet—la morena abre los ojos ilusionada—. Pero ya Anne me invitó. Lo siento.

Harriet no quiere ser dramática, pero se siente como un globo al que acaban de desinflar.

—No... no importa.

—En verdad lo siento, Harriet—la morena asiente repetidamente, sintiendo sus ojos cristalizarse.

Y cuando cree que no puede aguantar más, Kenji la lleva al límite. Se acerca y deposita un beso en su mejilla.

.*.*.*.

Tres días faltaban el baile, el baile maldito, como ella misma le había puesto. Después de lo que pasó con Kenji había caído en una leve depresión, como decía Will.

—Estarás bien, Harriet. No es para tanto.

— ¡¿Estaré bien?! ¡¿Cómo se supone que esté bien?! ¡IRÉ AL BAILE SOLA! —Harriet apreta las manos en puños, tratando de controlarse, después de todo, estaban en la Sala Común y lo que menos quería era que todo el mundo se enterase que no tenía pareja—. ¡Soy una campeona! ¡Se supone que tenga pareja! ¿Pero qué? ¡No la tengo! ¡Seré la burla! Oh, pero eso no es nuevo.

La pelinegra sigue despotricando contra todos mientras entierra la cara en sus manos. Sin notar como cierto pelirrojo se acerca.

— ¿Qué le sucede a Harriet? —Pregunta Jamie cuando llega junto a ellos.

—No tiene cita para el baile.

Jamie sonríe de lado, era su oportunidad.

—Harriet.

La pelinegra no le presta atención.

—Harriet.

Nada.

— ¡Harriet!

La susodicha se sobresalta y lo observa asustada.

— ¿Qué sucede, Jamie?

— ¿Quisieras ir al baile conmigo?

Harriet abre los ojos al máximo, mientras un sudor frío la recorre, y observa a Will, que asiente con confianza, antes de suspirar.

—Sí.

Lo bueno: Ya tenía cita para el baile. Lo peligroso: Decirle a su mejor amiga que iría con su hermano.

 _¿Donde estaban los dementores cuando se les necesitaba?_

 **.*.*.*.**

 ** _¡Hola, hola!_**

 ** _N° de palabras: 722 (¡Lo logré!)._**

 ** _A mí solo me dijeron un número, yo podía inventar, ¡y vaya que lo hice!_**

 ** _Para los que no captaron, aquí los cambios de género:_**

 ** _Harriet Potter: Harry Potter. Ya saben, "la elegida"._**

 ** _Percy Patil: Padma Patil. Ya saben, el pobre chico que fue con Rose al baile._**

 ** _Forrest Delacour: Fleur Delacour. El despampanante chico de Beauxbatons. Y sí, en Beauxbatons también estudian hombres, ¡sorpresa, sorpresa!_**

 ** _Rose Weasley: Ron Weasley (Mi imaginación explotó con este nombre). Ya saben, la que condenó a Percy en el baile._**

 ** _Will Granger: Hermione Granger. El mejor amigo de nuestra pelinegra, el cerebrito._**

 ** _Kenji Chang: Cho Chang. ¡Yo me esmeré en este nombre! Al inicio iba a llamarse "Cho", pero después me dije que no, que los otros tenían sus nombres kúl, ella también lo tendría y me puse a buscar nombres japoneses, pero en la página en la que me metí no había nombres por la "C" así que busqué qué significaba "Cho", para que el significado al menos se pareciese... de tantos nombres japoneses con significados arrechos... Cho significa "mariposa". No si._**

 ** _Anne Diggory: Cedric Diggory. Ya saben, la muerta._**

 ** _Jamie Weasley: Ginny Weasley. ¡El único chico Weasley! ¡Bam! ¿Qué? (No, no supero Disney)._**

 ** _Y hasta aquí comento, que creo que esta N/A fue más larga que la viñeta XD_**

 ** _¡Besos!  
Carly C._**


	2. Capítulo 02 Mi chica

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lastima.**

 _Este drabble_ _ **no**_ _participa en el reto de La Madriguera, lo subo porque ya lo tenía listo y me parece una lastima no subirlo._

Paring: Deneb Malfoy y Will Granger.

 **.*.*.*.**

Desde que había ingresado a Hogwarts su relación con Deneb Malfoy había sido turbia. Ella lo insultaba, humillaba y torturaba y él se burlaba, le respondía cortante o se iba. Durante sus siete años en Hogwarts había tenido múltiples escaramuzas con ella, todavía recordaba aquella en tercer año, había sido fatal. Pero lo que aún no entendía era cómo había terminado enamorado de esa rubia y, para él, no entender algo era sumamente frustante.

 _¿Cómo había terminado allí?_

Después de pasar la etapa en la que no la soportaba, como en cuarto año, comenzó a encontrarla ardiente. Con su piel pálida, su cabello rubio platino y su mal talante. Pero ahora, tres años después, estaba enamorado de ella, de la engreída Slytherin.

 _¿Qué había cambiado?_

—Oh, Merlín. No puede ser eso—susurra pesadamente.

¿Fue ahí cuando comenzó todo, en serio?

Will suspira dejándose llevar por los recuerdos.

 _No sabía qué rayos lo había impulsado a ir a la enfermería, pero cuando Harriet le dijo lo que había sucedido con Deneb ni siquiera lo meditó, apenas terminó de hablar con sus amigos se marchó con una estúpida excusa._

 _Entra en la enfermería y le toma segundos dar dónde está la rubia, caminando con cuidado (No quería a la Señora Pomfrey detrás de él), llega a su lado._

 _Deneb Malfoy siempre lucía altiva, elegante y segura. Una elegante princesa. Pero lucia como una chica desesperada. El cabello sedoso y brillante, ahora estaba alborotado y opaco, la piel tersa y brillante, ahora estaba de un color cetrino y gruesas capas de sudor_ _recorrían su cuerpo. Lucia tan frágil._

 _Ver a Deneb así hacía que su corazón se oprimiese dolorosamente._

 _—_ _No... no... por favor no_ _—_ _susurra la rubia removiéndose._

 _Will no está muy seguro de qué hacer, así que se acerca lentamente cuando un gemido sale de Deneb._

 _—_ _No... no a él... ¡NO!_ _—_ _Grita encorvándose_ _—_ _, ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!_

 _Will siente la preocupación burbujear en él y sin pensarlo se sienta a su lado tomándola en sus brazos._

 _—_ _Shh... Tranquila, tranquila_ _—_ _la arrulla repartiendo caricias por su espalda._

 _Deneb abre los ojos con una mirada ida y asustada._

 _—_ _No... no me dejes_ _—_ _pide la rubia con la voz rota mientras se aferra a él dejando escapar sollozos._

 _—_ _No lo haré_ _—_ _le asegura mientras la rubia esconde la cara en su cuello_ _—_ _. Lo juro._

Un grito hace que salga de sus pensamientos, cuando ve a la dueña del grito una sonrisa se desliza por su cara.

— ¿Granger? ¡Llegaremos tarde! ¡Como siempre! —Gruñe su novia entrando directa a su armario.

—Tranquilízate, mujer.

— ¿Qué me tranquilice? ¡Llegaremos tarde! —La rubia se acerca a él con una corbata—. ¡Quedaremos mal frente a tus amigos! —su novia se paraliza momentáneamente, luciendo perturbada—, ¡¿Y por qué me importa eso?!  
Will sonríe de lado deslizando las manos por la cintura de la rubia pegándola a su pecho.

—Respira. Vamos, linda, respira.

La rubia lo mira enfurecida y Will hace lo que siempre hace cuando está molesta: la besa.

No importaba cómo había comenzado, lo único que ahora le importaba era tenerla a su lado para siempre.

 **.*.*.*.**

 _ **N° de palabras, solo por costumbre: 518.**_

 _ **¡Hola, hola!  
La guía :)**_

 ** _Deneb: Draco, mira que busqué un nombre de estrella por la "d" no resultó tan fácil, o al menos no uno que me gustase._**

 ** _Will: Hermione, este tampoco fue fácil._**

 ** _Harriet: Harry, duh._**

 ** _Este drabble va para Ginny, por ser osada XD_**

 ** _¡Besos!_**

 ** _Psdata: Falta el de Neville, ¿apuestas por el nombre de nuestro león?_**


End file.
